Shannon: To Remember
by wisperwillow
Summary: the death of someone's family normal end's up with a hero or villain but not with shannon. she is told to remember but remember what?


**I do not own any of the characters except from Shannon and those associated with her.** **I will be posting more, so enjoy.  
**

A single rose shows a lot. A single rose falls on the white snow of Shannon's parents and her sister's grave. It had almost been 13 years since they had been found dead in an alley on 6th street. A stupid mistake on Shannon's behalf got them killed. The visit from the officers is always fresh in Shannon's mind. But their grave isn't the only one she visits, as she walks up a steep snow-covered hill she looked up from the crystal white floor and she noticed she not the only one there. A dark figure was arched over the grave reading the meaningful inscription, placed by someone who cared inscription and from the stranger a question came out 'did you know him well?'. The man stood up straight and looked at Shannon with his ghostly blue eyes waiting for an answer. Shannon knew how to reply to the man but she looked at him and felt like she couldn't so she replied with a quick nod. The man's face was partially covered, but you could see the features of him and see that he had been through hell and back, Shannon estimated he was in his twenties around the age of 23 or 24, she wanted to ask who he was but she didn't. 'I'm Shannon Morris, I was good friends with him when we were younger' Shannon struggled to get the sentence out. She looked the man up and down and notice that he carried a Glock 19, so he was either a detective, or is an off-duty officer, she slowly edges away from him for the reason of him carrying a gun. 'I know who you are, I'm Edward. Edward Peterson, and I was really close with him', the stranger said, he gave Shannon a quick look up and down, but he didn't see much due to her long black trench coat, she felt his look burn into her skin and she felt like she would catch fire anytime soon. He removed his hat to show his dark black hair, a lock white hair fell over his left eye, at the root Shannon saw a hint of red, Shannon suspects the colour was not natural. Shannon dropped the rose she was holding onto the grave they were staring at, and turned around to go back down the hill. 'Goodbye, Edward I hope I see you around' she said. Edward mumbled a reply of probably. Shannon breathed in the cold dusk air and decided to walk back to her flat.

The walk back was long but peaceful. Shannon saw Gotham's nightlife. She saw every bar fill and spill, she watches the gaggle of women and men going from nightclub to nightclub like bees pollinating flowers, getting more drunk with every visit, and for some strange reason she felt a part of it. She saw the hookers trying to get a deal, she saw the bars fill and empty. Shannon walk and walk but she noticed a man walk behind, he was getting closer and closer, so Shannon walked faster and faster, but he caught up with her and cornered her in an alleyway the man then turned into a group of vermin trying to get a her money. The leader of the gang, in a gritty voice 'give me all of your money, or i'll slit your pretty little throat' he held a homemade shank up to Shannon that he wasn't bluffing and made his way over to Shannon quickly. Shannon tried to deny that she had money because she didn't have any money on her. The group of men slowly closed in on her. The leader was trying to slit her throat when she tackled the big ogre to the wet ally ground, she was amazed that she knew how to do that, another man pulled out a small gun, and fired several bullets. Shannon closed her eyes and hoped the man missed, but when she opened her blue eye she shocked. The bullets were suspended in mid-air. As Shannon freaked out the bullets dropped to the floor with the metal chiming. Some of the men backed away from Shannon but others charged at her whilst she was freaking out and before she could react, a young boy dressed in red, green, yellow and black knocked them out, the rest of the group ran off screaming 'RUN! ITS ROBIN!'. Robin chased the rest of the group out the ally in where Shannon had been cornered, the leader was still unconscious and the bullets were still on the floor and Shannon again was walking home with nothing but her thoughts.

That night Shannon thought of what happened how she deflected the gang leader and how those bullets stopped in mid-air. she wondered if she could do it before and why she could she do it, she also thought wondered why those bullets stopped in the air. Verity came into the living room with and said, 'miss Shannon your shower is ready', Shannon got up from the comfy leather armchair and made her way to the bathroom, still thinking about today's events, of Edward, the flash of green, yellow and red and the mysterious happenings of the alleyway. She got into the piping hot shower, she washed her body with the greatest care and then let the water wash over her, the water trickled down her back and from her long blonde platinum hair. She carefully got out the shower and grabbed the towel hanging on the towel rack. And then inspected her the area of her neck in where the gang leader had press the home made shrank into her neck. She left the bathroom and went downstairs to sit in her office, and do some paperwork before she went to bed she looked over to the balcony and notice there was a bit of paper stuck to the window, Shannon opened the door and plucked the paper from the window, it was a letter from someone. It didn't have a signature, it wasn't written either it was printed and all it said was ' _remember, who you are'_. Shannon didn't know what it meant or if it was even meant for her but she was asked this in a dream.

Shannon look over the card see if it could be traced, or if it could show who it was from. After hours looking over it in her office, she gave up, Shannon gave the card one more glance and saw what she had been overlooking, it was a little symbol that she knows of, it's a symbol she knows very well. She went to the kitchen and scribbled where she was on a sticky note and placed it on the table in the kitchen she then grabbed a drink out of the fridge, and then rushed off to her bedroom to get changed.

Shannon unlocked the front door as quite as possibly so she wouldn't wake Verity up. Shannon slowly shut the door behind her, then she walked up the corridor and up the stairs towards the roof. Like what she did with her front door she did to the fire escape. She walked across the roof to the edge facing the main road and sat down, Shannon had brought a drink with her. She watched the empty streets with only a few people still roaming like ghosts. The breeze flowed behind, Shannon knew there was someone there but waited till they wanted there presents know, but Shannon was impatient person. 'good morning', she said in her usual manner, 'how are the streets?' she turned around to not who she wanted but he was close enough. 'I thought you would be blϋdhaven?' Shannon tried not to sound disappointed. 'Why are you sat on a roof?' Nightwing asked curiously, as he sat down next to Shannon, Shannon looked at the young vigilante and wonder what she wondered with the masked gunman who took down croc, she presented him with the card which had been placed on balcony the same night. 'Do you know why this was placed on my balcony? And do you know who it is from?' she asks with the same curiosity he had given her before. She handed it over to Nightwing, and he inspected it. He faces gave a look that he knew, but he said he didn't know who wrote it. 'can I take it to show to him?' Shannon at first wasn't sure if he should but then she gave a force nod and then nightwing was off into the night. Shannon stayed out for a while after, she watches the sun come up over the concrete jungle known as Gotham, she was about to go in before she noticed a rose beside her.

The rose was the same as the one she put on graves that same night, it came with a note which read ' _I remember you as remember me, don't forget who you are'_. Shannon quickly spun around to see if anyone was there, but it was just her and the emptiness of the city. 'A single rose shows a lot' Shannon murmured under her breath.


End file.
